


Shattered Promises

by Tessa96



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Headcanon, Sad ending?, also dragon daddy being a piece of poop, shitty singlings being shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa96/pseuds/Tessa96
Summary: Ardyn Izunia is just a common medicine man, travelling the world with his wife and children. Until one day when a mysterious Crystal appears and Ardyn is chosen to save the world from a cruel plague that came from the stars.His younger brother, however, is burning with jealousy and secretly plotting Ardyn's downfall.





	Shattered Promises

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons about Ardyn's past and how he became what he's now.  
> The idea was written before the release of Episode Ardyn DLC and it's animated prequel so many things will be completely different from the canon version.
> 
> Uodate: who would have though. Our endings are actually somewhat similar. That's nice.

The night was dark and the moon shined brightly. The stars flickered in the velvety blackness like thousands of distant candle lights and their light reflected in the dark armour of a slender person who soundlessly hovered above the barren rocks of Angelgard. All was quiet. Not even seabirds dared to disrupt the imposing presence of the man in black. He met with three other giants who were waiting for him on a beach of a shallow bay.

„You’re late, Bahamut.“ said a woman with her fishtail partially submerged in the sea, leaning on a nearby cliffside. Even though she’s mostly seen in the form of a giant serpent today she felt like taking on her more human-like appearance.

„It’s true the deal was to meet after sunset. Look at the sky. It’s nearly midnight.“ frowned a whitehaired woman with a slight disappointment, dressed in light chiffon, that was weightlessly flowing in the sea breeze.

„Forgive me. I wanted to slip into something lighter and more casual but you know me, all the horns and layers and before you know it half the day passes.“ Bahamut apologetically scratched his head.

An older man who was quiet until this point sympathetically nodded and rubbed his beard.

„I see everyone except for Titan, who’s already asleep, is here so we can start the discussion,“ Bahamut stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 „As you all know,“ Bahamut started,“ our beloved late brother had a little, well, ‚missunderstanding‘ with the humans and now a plague we call the Starscourge is wreaking havoc among the mortals, turning all into demons and slowly consuming the light.“

„Yes.“ Shiva softly nodded and mournfully glanced at the Rock of Ravarogh. Even though she came to cherish humans and swore to protect Eos and it’s inhabitants, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry at Ifrit. He loved humanity like his own children and they betrayed him. He was devastated when he called upon the Meteor to destroy his precious creations. And she was heartbroken when she watched Bahamut deliver the final blow to her beloved. But she knew it had to be done. Ifrit was blinded by pain and left to his own devices he would destroy the entire world. That’s why he had to die.

But no one expected that when what was left of Eos started to heal itself, a new threat would emerge from the Meteor. One, not even the Astrals were able to fend off.

Bahamut continued, „I gathered you all here to let you know I came up with a solution. Together we shall create a Crystal and each of us will bestow it with a portion of our power. It shall then pick one worthy soul among humans and grant them abilities even more powerful than ours. They will become the ruler of a new world and in turn, will battle the plague and heal the tainted.“

Leviathan sighed.

„You know I am not too fond of the humans. They can just wink out of the existence for all I care. But I did swear to protect this world and that counts its inhabitants as well. And I would break that promise if I let this sickness roam free.“

Shiva returned her gaze back to the gathered.

„I came to love these mortals because of the one we now call „The Betrayer“ and as much as what they have done to him pains me, I would disrespect his memory if I didn’t do anything.“

Ramuh stroked his beard again.

„I do think the humans have already learned from their mistakes during the war. They’ve returned back to being the faithful followers they once were. I don’t think they deserve to be destroyed.“

Bahamut glanced over all of them.

„That is great news, dear sisters and brother. With Titan’s help, I already took the liberty to create the core of the Crystal. That would just be wasted potential if everybody voted against it.“

He stretched out his hand. In a blink of white light, a tiny crystal shard formed in his palm. It was transparent at first but quickly started emitting a faint bluish-purple glow, with a pulsating pink light in the centre.

„Eos herself has already lent her power to us. She gave us her heart and sealed it within this shard. The Crystal must not be destroyed otherwise the planet would perish with it.“ Bahamut said in a low voice.

The other Astrals extended their hands and put them over Bahamut’s. The dim light barely illuminating the Draconian‘s palm started to glow brighter. The shard grew, sprouting many smaller branches from its core body and encased itself in dark glossy scales, except for a small opening on one side. It didn’t grow too big. For an Astral, it was the size of a small pebble. For the humans, however, it would be as big as a dragon’s egg.

And for the first time since it’s creation, the Crystal spoke. If anyone else would have been there at this moment, they would only hear silence. Yet the gods listened. It didn’t speak any known language. Yet the gods understood every word. As if it were a newborn baby, Bahamut cradled it within his palm, protecting it from the wind.

Even though not one of the Astrals uttered a word, the Crystal already knew the reason for its creation. And as the gods softly spoke, welcoming their new child into this world, it had already begun carrying out its purpose – to find the one among mortals who’s worthy of its power.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after that, that the Crystal found it’s way among humans. One day it appeared out of nowhere in one of the many shrines dedicated to Bahamut. At first, people were baffled by the giant glowing rock. They understood it was a gift from the gods but they didn’t know its purpose. So they just left it there, adorning it with flowers and coloured scraps of fabric. It stayed there for many years, becoming a new shrine of sorts to some. Not knowing how else to refer to it, pilgrims started to call it ‚The Stone‘.

Many aristocrats, knights and priests came to see it, hoping that it was sent here for a reason and they would be the ones to discover it. After all, in many of the old legends and tales, it was always the noble knight or the humble preacher who was chosen by the gods to fulfil their will. But none of them was ever worthy.

Until one day a few years later, when a man travelling with his family visited the shrine to say a prayer.

Ardyn Izunia was a common peasant. Born to the family of a baker as the eldest of two sons. He could never be considered wealthy, nor was he ever exactly poor. Working as a travelling medicine man, he visited cities and villages with his family to offer people his remedies. Even though he never had a permanent place to stay since he left his parent’s house, his children never experienced hunger.

He and his family were on their way to the nearby city to visit his brother. His wife has heard about the glowing stone sent by the gods‘ and urged her husband to make a stop at the shrine to pray.

Their visit was nothing unusual. Many people from even the farthest parts of the world visited The Stone to pray for their health and the god‘s help. The shrine was buzzing with life, as it has been ever since The Crystal appeared. Ardyn even recognized some of the people’s clothing from his times in their cities and a handful of them recognized him back. When his and his wife’s turns came, they both kneeled in front of The Stone, gently placed their hand on its smooth dark surface and said their prayers. After that, they lit a candle at the altar next to it, walked out of the shrine to meet their sons and continued in their journey. None of them thought anything special about the visit. They’ve visited many shrines in many cities over Ardyn’s career, each of them having its special artefact supposedly blessed by the gods. If only they had stayed a little longer.

A little while after Ardyn left the shrine, something people who were there on that day would never forget happened. For the first time since its mysterious appearance, The Stone started glowing brightly and then spoke. They could all hear it echoing in their minds. Its voice was rough and deep but calming. It spoke about the Strascourge, the plague brought to Eos by the fallen God of fire, and about its creation and purpose. It was sent there to find a protector, a saviour, who will defeat the curse and restore natural order. And it found him.

 

* * *

 

 

Word quickly spread and the news of a medicine man chosen by the gods reached the ears of Somnus Izunia, Ardyn’s younger brother and the captain of the nearby garrison. At first, he just brushed it off as a rumour. People often spread lies and if he were to believe everything he heard his head would burst. But when the people who were present in the shrine when it happened started appearing in the streets of his city and preached The Crystal’s words, he had no other choice but to try and find the man.

It didn’t take him very long. A sentry that was guarding the Shrine sent a message to Somnus‘ troops with the man’s description and people who talked to Ardyn were able to give him a rough idea of his route. He and a handful of his men met Ardyn not far from their city. A pilgrim they’ve taken with them quickly confirmed that it was him the Crystal spoke about.

Somnus‘ first reaction was to laugh. His brother, a chosen one? No... But when he was assured that it is definitely him, he grew serious. He was always jealous of Ardyn, ever since they were children. As the older one, Ardyn always got the best things – more expensive toys, better education, in the end, he even married the prettiest girl in the town. And Somnus always had to settle with what was left. Even when he finally became something better than his brother, a highly respected military officer in charge of his own city, even then his brother had to appear and become something more? But what was he to do with the gods' decision? He couldn’t risk their wrath. So he had to play along. At least until he finds a solution.

He approached Ardyn, who was resting under a tree. His sons were playing in the field close to him and his wife went for some water to the nearby river.

„Dear brother! How I’m happy to see you after such a long time!“ he grinned with pretended excitement.

„Somnus! What a coincidence meeting you here! We were just on our way to your city to visit you.“ Ardyn smiled back.

„Not a coincidence, brother. I’ve come to bring you important news. Word spread that you visited The Stone. Well, soon after you left the shrine, The Stone spoke. And it told us to bring you back there.“

Ardyn looked at him with slight confusion.

„What do you mean?“

„The Stone chose you as its champion, Ardyn. You are to meet the gods and become the one to banish the plague,“ Somnus paused for a moment and then he kneeled, followed by his troops,“ You are to become our king.“

To say Ardyn was surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked, he was confused, he didn’t understand. There wasn‘t anything special about him. His life was so ordinarily boring that if someone were to write his story down, they would fall asleep somewhere around his teenage years. To make him a holy man that could cure the plague wouldn’t be too shocking, after all, he’s already travelling and curing people. But to make him a king? That must be some kind of a mistake. That cannot be true.

„At first did not believe it as well,“ Somnus broke the silence as he watched his brother confusedly stare into the distance, „but The Stone said what it said and who are we to defy the will of the gods. You remember what happened last time when someone angered them.“

 Ardyn looked at him.

„We should leave now. No need to keep the gods waiting.“ Somnus continued.

„Just... let me get the kids and Tristia. And we can go.“

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived back at the shrine a day later, there were already crowds of people waiting for them. Everyone wanted to see the Chosen one. Some of the lucky ones were crammed inside the building but the majority was standing outside, many of them have even set up makeshift tents and slept there.

The crowd receded when Somnus‘ troops appeared and made a narrow passage for them to go through. There was buzz and rustle. Everyone was talking over one another, people in the back were asking those in front of them what’s happening, parents put their children on their shoulder so they could see.

 Ardyn wasn’t used to big crowds and he certainly felt uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. He walked slowly, holding his wife’s hand and trying not to show any signs of being nervous. When they arrived at the altar, he looked her in the eyes, as if he was expecting to never come back, and slowly walked up the stairs. The rustle suddenly stopped and the crowd went silent. Ardyn took one more step and was now standing directly in front of the Crystal. He was unsure of what to do. Should he touch it? Should he address it? He didn’t even finish his thoughts when the Crystal started shining, a reddish pulsating light appearing in its exposed centre.

A deep growling voice echoed.

„Ardyn Izunia. You now stand before the one you call The Bladekeeper, The Draconian. My name is Bahamut, of the Six and a protector of your people.“

Ardyn blinked. Even though Bahamut was not actually present, he could somehow still see him clearly, as if he was standing right in front of him. He was massive, tall as a mountain, all covered in dark and golden scale-like armour. A helmet in the shape of a dragon’s snout, adorned with many horns, covered his whole face, except for his icy blue eyes. Enormous wings made of giant swords floated in the sky and his long armoured tail was curled up by his feet.

„As you know, your world is being affected by a plague, The Strarscourge. An illness that feeds on the light and turns both people and animals into demons. Us Astrals have created The Crystal to find a mortal, who will be given the power to battle and banish the sickness. And it chose you.“

„But why me? I’m not anyone special or anything like that. Maybe there was a mistake?“

„I am not the one to judge its decisions. I’m sure it had its reasons. My role is to give you these powers. And to give you the title of a king. You will lead your people, heal their wounds and banish the plague forever. From today on you will no longer be called ‚Izunia‘. You are ‚Lucis Caelum‘, the one chosen by heaven’s light. Protect this Crystal, the soul of the planet, and it will give you unimaginable powers. Now go, king. Fulfil your destiny and I will meet you again once you are ready for your crown.“

Bahamut disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Ardyn turned to face the crowd and it immediately began cheering and chanting.

„All hail the king! All hail our new protector!“

Somnus watched silently from among the people, quietly cursing under his breath. Ardyn’s sons run to him, followed by their mother, and all hugged.

„So you’re like a wizard now, dad?“ the younger one asked.

„I suppose. Though I really don’t feel any different.“

The crowd divided to allow the new royal family to go through. There were already dozens of infected people waiting for them at a big tent that was standing on a small clearing next to the building. Some of them were infected just recently and were able to walk and stand. Most of them, however, were either sitting on the ground or being supported by their families. The most severe cases were covered in black oozing substance and coughing up black blood.

„Please, your majesty,“ one of them said, „Once we heard you are able to heal us, we all came. Some of us can’t even stand on their own anymore. Please heal us.“

Ardyn was unsure what to do. He still felt the same and Bahamut hasn’t given him any instructions.

„I will do my best,“ he replied gently.

He put his hand on the man’s forehead and felt it. There was a slight golden glow around the spot he touched and he could feel his hand absorbing the sickness. Any part of the body that was affected was now glowing and when it stopped, the man wasn’t covered in black slime anymore. He looked at himself in pleasant surprise and smiled joyfully.

„Thank you! Thank you so much!“

He reached for Ardyn’s hand to kiss it but Ardyn promptly drew it back.

„Oh, there’s no need for that. I’m no king yet. Until then I’m still just a healer. Seeing you healthy again is enough of a reward.“

The masses started cheering even louder.

Ardyn set to work. One by one he healed everyone gathered and after he was done, with stormy cheers, he set out to travel once again. Words spread quickly and now people everywhere welcomed him with open arms, shared their bread and homes with his family and asked for his blessings. Cities celebrated when they saw him coming. He was loved everywhere.

Everywhere except where it all began.

 

* * *

 

 

Somnus was silently watching as the former shrine where The Crystal rested was being rebuilt to be a throne room. He was thinking. About all of this, about his brother and about how he can stop it all.

When the night came and the workers went home, he quietly made his way up the stairs leading to the throne and approached The Crystal. He gently put his palm on its surface and softly whispered.

„Bahamut, please hear my words. My name is Somnus Izunia and I am a brother of the king. I’ve come to you because I’m worried. My brother is healing the people just as you asked him to do but the plague is not being destroyed. He stores it all within himself. One day he’ll turn into a demon himself and with the powers you blessed him with we won‘t be able to save ourselves. Our fall will just come much faster. I’m not trying argue with the will of the gods but please, listen to me.“

He stood there in silence and waited, a warm evening breeze flowing through his hair. He hoped the gods will hear him. And even more, he hoped they won’t decide to punish him for daring to question their motives. Even though he mostly did it because he hated the success of his brother and secretly hoped they will decide to choose himself, he had to admit he might be right. After all, he did see Ardyn cough up black particles on several occasions.

His thoughts were interrupted when The Crystal glowed and a voice sounded.

„Mortal, I have heard your worries and I have to admit there is some truth in what you speak about. Perhaps we have hastened our decision and should have given it more thought. Such power in the hands of a singular person is dangerous.“

„In that case, we have to destroy my brother before he can do any harm, my lord. Get rid of him before he has a chance to turn on us.“

Bahamut was quiet for a while, thinking it through. They definitely made a mistake by giving both the powers to heal and the powers to protect to one person. But it’s not too late. They can still start anew and split the responsibilities into two people. Yes, that would be a better idea.

„I agree, Somnus. A mistake was made and it will be corrected. We’ve wrongfully given all the power to just one when we should have chosen two. We take back the title of the king from your brother and bestow it upon you, Somnus Lucis Caelum. You will be given the powers to protect your people from harm and by your side, there will always be an Oracle, who will vigilantly keep an eye on the plague and heal your people in their time of need. The Crystal will soon choose her, but first, you must bring your brother here –„

„And kill him. I understand. Thank you, my lord. I will not disappoint you and be a loyal ruler.“ Somnus bowed, trying not to smile.

„There’s just one last thing. Take this ring. Let it serve as a mark of the rightful successor to the throne and it will allow you to use the Crystal’s powers.“

A small black and gold jewell with a white gem set in the centre appeared on Somnus‘ middle finger.

„However, there is a price to pay for using it. It needs to be fed a soul for it to wake up and feeds on the user's life force when it's used.“

Somnus stared at it.

„I understand.“

„Good. Now go and carry out your task.“

The Crystal blinked once more and then stopped glowing. Somnus stood there for a while, still looking at the ring. His plan has worked better than he thought. Now there was just one thing he needed to do before meeting his brother. He’ll go and pay a visit to the rest of the family.

 

* * *

 

 

Ardyn walked up to the throne platform and stopped at the base of the stairs. Bahamut’s massive stature was looming over him. He was lucky he was just helping an elderly couple in a nearby village and when he got Bahamut’s summons he only needed to travel for one day before reaching the new throne room.

„You called me here?“ he asked, looking up to meet Bahamut’s icy eyes. They somehow felt colder than usual.

Bahamut didn’t answer. Instead, a figure appeared from behind the Crystal and slowly started walking down the stairs.

„We did indeed.“

Ardyn’s expression shifted from confused to shocked.

„Somnus? What are you doing here?“

Somnus stopped when he reached the last step. Instead of his usual military uniform, he was now wearing a silver decorated black tunic with a triangular cape over his left shoulder. Behind his ear was a medium sized silver jewell in the shape of a curved horn. The crown Ardyn was supposed to wear on his coronation day, that was made in Bahamut's image.

Ardyn was stunned. Why was his brother wearing his crown? Why was he here in the first place? What is going on?

„You see, dear brother. A mistake happened. You.“

„What, what do you mean by that?“ Ardyn’s eyes darted from his brother to Bahamut and back.

„Your power was never meant for one. You have the ability to destroy cities and we just let you walk around, freely absorbing demons and their dark powers. You are tainted. The Crystal has deemed you unworthy of continuing your mission.“

„What? Is this a joke?“

Bahamut finally broke his silence.

„He speaks the truth, Chosen one. We have allowed you to let yourself become tainted by the darkness and now it’s too risky to let you roam free. Rest assured, you have done your work well and for that we are grateful. But it has become dangerous to keep you around and thus you must be destroyed.“

Ardyn choked.

„What do you mean by that?! I’m helping people! You gave me these powers yourselves! Why would I ever harm anyone?!“

„I must ensure you will never be a threat to anyone, brother.“

Ardyn stared at him in shock, unable to say anything. His own brother has betrayed him.

„But before I can deal with you, I have to deal with something else first.“

Somnus motioned to someone in the shadows and four figures emerged.

„Tristia!“ Ardyn gasped.

His wife and sons were escorted by a soldier from Somnus‘ troops.

„What do you want with my family! They haven’t done anything!“ Ardyn screamed.

Somnus adjusted his ring.

„You see, Ardyn. I was chosen to continue in your duties of leading and protecting our people, while an Oracle will shortly be chosen to take on the role of the healer. To be able to harness The Crystal’s power, I was given this ring. But there is a catch. It needs a soul to wake it up.“

Ardyn’s eyes widened as he understood was Somnus was trying to convey.

„And I think three would be even better, don‘t you think?“

„You-!“

Ardyn lashed out at him but it was pointless. The same guard that brought his family now appeared behind him and grabbed him. Somnus extended the hand with the ring and a stream of red light emerged. Ardyn tried to tackle the guard but to no avail. All he could do was to watch as his wife and children screamed in fear and in a blink of an eye simply disappeared in a red glow as if they never existed. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. The guard loosened his grip and Ardyn fell on his knees.

„HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT?“ he screamed at Bahamut, clenching his fist while another tear dropped to the ground.

„WASN’T I A GOOD SERVANT? DIDN’T I DO EVERYTHING THAT WAS ASKED OF ME? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN?“

He was raging. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks. He raised one fist and slammed it down on the ground. He watched Bahamut just silently staring, not even blinking.

„Why...“ Ardyn gasped between sobs, his voice breaking.

Bahamut remained silent. He looked at Somnus, closed his eyes and simply flew away.

Ardyn couldn’t believe it. The one who chose him from all the people of this world, the one who praised him and promised him peace and a new world for his people, has just turned his back on him when he needed him the most and left. He felt his lungs contract and a sharp pain in his chest. His vision got blurry and his tears started leaving black marks on his cheeks.

Somnus stepped closer to him and pulled a knife. A beautiful damascus piece of art that would usually be seen at a sacrificial ritual in a shrine.

„Look at you. You are practically half demon already. How long do you think it would take before you’d snap and turn on us? I am doing the whole world a favour.“

He placed the tip of the blade under Ardyn’s chin and raised his head so their eyes could meet.

„And I can assure you, no one will ever remember you.“ he smiled before he plunged the dagger into his brother’s heart.

Black blood sprinkled Somnus‘ clothes as Ardyn gasped for air and then dropped to the ground motionless. He watched his body for a while, a black pool forming under it, before he called his soldiers.

„Burry him on the island. He doesn’t deserve a grave.“

 

* * *

 

 

Ardyn opened his eyes into pitch darkness. He tried to take a deep breath, feeling as if he hasn’t taken one for centuries, but instead of air he breathed in dirt and gravel. He started choking. Slowly realising he was probably buried deep underground, he started panicking and claw around him. The soil was rough and dry and crumbled under his every move. He was desperately gasping for air.

And then, when he almost lost hope, he felt a breeze at the tip of his finger. In one harsh push, he managed to free his upper torso and gasped for air, immediately starting to spit up dirt right after. His eyes were swollen, black streaks running down his cheeks and his whole body hurt. He rested for a while.

The last thing he remembered was his brother’s smiling face. And his family. Oh heavens, his family. His children’s scared teary faces appeared in front of him like a cruel vision. It was all coming back now. His own brother had betrayed him and the gods he once worshipped have abandoned him. He remembered his own death and the black nothingness that followed it. But now he was back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. He looked from where the sound came from. A colourful firework lit up the sky, followed by another and another. Celebrations? But what could they be-...it was Somnus. The people, his people, were celebrating a new king. He could feel the rage boiling inside of him once again.

His brother took his family, his people and his crown from him. He can’t just let it be. And now that everybody thinks he’s dead it’s a perfect opportunity to strike back. But Ardyn won’t rush it. He’ll wait and the perfect opportunity will present itself on its own. Even if he has to wait a thousand years.

The light has abandoned him. So he‘ll embrace the darkness.

And one day, they will all feel his rage.


End file.
